


Сорок секунд на раздумья

by ileana (orphan_account)



Series: Букварь + вторая + синяя [2]
Category: Death Note, Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crack Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ileana
Summary: Сидит себе Лайт и мочит преступников. В согласии со своими принципами.





	

«Так, кого бы мне взять из этой базы?» — Лайт медленно прокрутил страницу вниз, выбирая из описаний те, которые вызывали меньше всего сомнений. Портить свою божественную репутацию убийством невинных или раскаявшихся ему не хотелось. Так, вот этот подойдет… Ручка приятно заскрипела по магической бумаге, выписывая смертный приговор убийце, находящемуся в розыске. И этот… И эта дамочка… Преступников, которые не представляли серьезной опасности для общества, Лайт старался записывать будущим периодом, чтобы казни не прекращались, даже если он на какое-то время потеряет доступ к Тетради, и создавалась иллюзия, что у Киры не бывает отпусков и выходных. Но для того, чтобы это сработало, нужно было, чтобы сработали сами записи, а в этом он иногда сомневался. Дурацкие гайдзинские имена с инициалами, никогда не знаешь, достаточно ли будет одной буквы или запись останется пустышкой без полного имени.

Эх, если бы у Тейлора было на самом деле среднее имя… Если бы Лайт _подумал_ , что у него должно быть среднее имя, и не стал даже пытаться убить его…

Впрочем, тогда жизнь была бы значительно скучнее. А разве не для того он ввязался в это дело, чтобы развеять скуку?

Думая об этих глобальных вопросах, Лайт аккуратно переписал очередное имя в Тетрадь. И только потом понял, что, пожалуй, слишком отвлекся на лингвистику и не успел изучить биографию последней жертвы.

Отменить казнь нельзя. Вписанное имя не вычеркнуть и не стереть, это он знал. Но все-таки начал торопливо читать короткий абзац с перечислением деяний обреченной тетеньки. Потом переключился на другое окно и загрузил информацию о компании, которая упоминалась в тексте. Нет, нормальным членом общества она точно не была. Но действительно ли ее цели были так уж порочны, чтобы добавлять ее в список официальных жертв Киры? Либо она не отвечала за свои поступки, либо — еще того хлеще — была права. А еще за нее явно будет кому мстить. Нужны были Лайту еще и эти проблемы? Определенно нет.

«Лучше так, — подумал Лайт, добавив к записи еще несколько иероглифов, посмотрел на часы и облегченно вздохнул. В сорок секунд он уложился, так что на данный момент тетка жива. Ненадолго, конечно, но это уже не забота Киры. А вот изучить как следует информацию об этой конторе, которую она разгромила, — другое дело.

На листе Тетради Смерти было аккуратно написано:

«Сара Дж. Коннор, лейкемия».


End file.
